yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Packing up things/Meeting the Ninjago Team, the Chima Heroes and X-PO
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends made new friends in Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins. Later, Yuna and her friends packed their belongings. Princess Luna: Yuna! Snowdrop! Solarna! Wait up! (hands the saddlebags) You girls forgot your saddlebags. Princess Solarna: Princess Yuna: This is it, Guys. In a few more minutes, we'll be all set for our adventure. Snowdrop: I'm with you all the way, Yuna. Chocolate Cake: (packing Buzz Cola) Same goes for all of us. Just then, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, BMO, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Lumpy Space Princess, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Lady Rainicorn, Charlie, TV, Viola, Kim Kil Whan, Jake Jr., Cinnamon Bun, Starchy, Fern, Gunter the Ice Thing, Neptr, Tree Trunks, Mr. Pig, Sweet P, Billy, Lemongrab Earl, Lemonhope, Betty Grof, Shelby, Peppermint Butler, Bronwyn, Huntress Wizard, the Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant, the King of Ooo, Toronto, Abracadaniel, Mr. Fox, Rattleballs, Dirt Beer Guy, Cherry Cream Soda, Flambo, Jermaine, Hot Dog Princess, Wildberry Princess, Turtle Princess, and King Man arrived and met up with Yuna and her friends as well. Finn the Human: Hey, Everyone! Princess Yuna: Finn, Jake, Scrappy-Doo told me so much about you and your friends. What brings you all here? Jake the Dog: Scrappy invited us to hang out with you all for a bit. Princess Bubblegum: We hope you don’t mind our company. As Yuna and her friends accepted their company, some more friends showed up as well, Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Hi, my name is Fizzlepop Berrytwist. Do you want to be best friends? Princess Bubblegum: Sure, I’m Princess Bubblegum. Any new friends of Scrappy-Doo are friends of mine. Marceline Abadeer: The name’s Marceline, it’s good to meet ya. Flame Princess: I’m Flame Princess, my first name is Phoebe. Slime Princess: I am Slime Princess, it is a great honor to meet you, Fizzlepop. Dipper Pines: My name is Dipper Pines, and this is my twin sister, Mabel, we’re new friends of Scrappy too. Finn the Human: I’m Finn. Fern: I’m Fern. Dr. Simon Petrikev: Dr. Simon Petrikev, and this is Betty Grof, my fiancée. Lady Rainicorn: jeikeuui anae lei nikon yeosaibnida. (translates: “And I am Jake's wife, Lady Rainicorn.”) Princess Bubblegum: That’s Lady Rainicorn, she’s Jake’s new wife and Charlie, Viola, T.V., Kim Kil Whan, and Jake Jr.’s mother, and Bronwyn’s grandmother. Finn the Human: Yep. This is BMO, Lumpy Space Princess, Cinnamon Bun, Starchy, Gunter the Ice Thing, Neptr, Tree Trunks, Mr. Pig, Sweet P, Billy, Lemongrab Earl, Lemonhope, Shelby, Peppermint Butler, Huntress Wizard, the Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant, the King of Ooo, Toronto, Abracadaniel, Mr. Fox, Rattleballs, Dirt Beer Guy, Cherry Cream Soda, Flambo, Jermaine, Hot Dog Princess, Wildberry Princess, Turtle Princess, and King Man. Golden Apple: Golly! Y’all ain’t look like you’re from Equestria. Huntress Wizard: That’s because we’re from another realm in Ooo not far from CN City. Then, some old friends of Yuna’s friends from the LEGO Universe came to see them. Princess Yuna: Hey, who are those guys? Princess Twila: (gasps) It's our old friends from the LEGO Universe, the Ninjago Ninja Team, Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, Skylor, Li'l Nelson and Ken, Princess Harumi aka the Lady Iron Dragon, And the Heroes of Chima, Laval, Prince of the Lion Tribe, Cragger, Prince of the Crocodile Tribe, Eris of the Eagle Tribe, Razar of the Raven Tribe, Rogon of the Rhino Tribe, Worriz of the Wolf Tribe, Gorzan of the Gorilla Tribe and Bladvic of the Bear Tribe. And Look, X-PO is with them. Emerald: Hi, Guys! Kai: Hey, Emerald. Long time no see. Laval: Great to see you guys again. Chocolate Cake: You guys actually know these guys, Emerald? Emerald: Yes, we met them along with Batman, Gandalf, Lucy aka Wyldstyle, Emmet Brickowski, Superman, Wonder Woman, Robin, Frodo, MetalBeard, the Ghostbusters, Kevin Beckmann, Slimer, Stay Puft, the Simpsons, Krusty the Clown, Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Owen Grady, Marty McFly, Doc Emmett Brown, Gizmo, the Powerpuff Girls, Teen Titans and many more counterparts from the LEGO Universe. Princess Yuna: No kidding. X-PO: It's true, Princess Yuna. And we're very honored to meet you all as well. Sensei Wu: Greetings, Princess Yuna, it is a great honor to have company. Princess Yuna: Please to meet you all too. Rex Dangervest: Hey, Fellas, aren’t you gonna introduce me too? Mabel Pines: Who the heck is that guy? Princess Yuna: You must be Rex Dangervest! Rex Dangervest: That's right, Kids! The name's Rex. Rex Dangervest! Galaxy defending archaeologist, cowboy and raptor trainer, who likes building furniture, bustin' heads and heavy chiseled features previously hidden under baby fat. I use to be a future counterpart of my bro, Emmet. Emmet Brickowski: But Dr. Fox and I created him, we use all the technology we’ve got. Dr. Fox: Well, it takes a lot of memory chips of the past and some new lego parts to create him. Princess Yuna: Wow! That is so amazing! As for Emmet and Lucy aka Wyldstyle, they saw Flame Princess, who really wants a brand new car after her driving test is success when she sits at a bench. Flame Princess: Hey, Emmet, Lucy, is there any vehicle of my own I could try out? Emmet Brickowski: Just one for you since Lucy and I have our own Escape Buggy. Lucy/Wyldstyle: We’d thought we’d give you another Escape Buggy, one for Flame Princess coming right up! So, Emmet and Lucy were using their Master Building skills to build another Escape Buggy. Lucy/Wyldstyle: Super argo turbo engines! Emmet Brickowski: Super safety light planting! Lucy/Wyldstyle: Heat seeking missiles! Emmet Brickowski: Windshield wipers! Lucy/Wyldstyle: Spiking blaster cannon! Emmet Brickowski: Snazzing racing stripes! With that, Flame Princess was amazed to have a LEGO vehicle of her own. Flame Princess: (to the second Escape Buggy) I am going to call you, the “Flame Buggy”! Emmet Brickowski: Excellent choice, the Flame Buggy it is. Princess Bubblegum: The Flame Buggy is an awesome name! Flame Princess: (honks the Flame Buggy like a monster truck) Then, Luna and Celestia came to check the foals and children as Grubber straining and pulling alot of luggage. Princess Celestia: Hello, Everyone and Everypony. Princess Luna: I see you and the others have met Yuna and her friends, X-PO? X-PO: Yes, Princess Luna. Twila and the other were lucky to have new friends with them too. Princess Luna: So, Yuna. What're your plans now? Princess Yuna: Well, I was thinking that me and all of my friends go on our adventure with Solarna and Sharon. That is if it's okay with you and Aunt Celestia, Mama? Princess Luna: Of course it is, Yuna. Princess Celestia: Solarna, Sharon, can we trust you two and Princess Flurry Heart to watch over them? They will need your guidance and trust as well. Princess Sharon: Yes, Mother. Princess Solarna: You can count on us, Aunt Celestia. Princess Luna: And remember, try and be nice to them. Princess Solarna: We understand. Princess Luna: Yuna, I'm going to miss you so much. Princess Yuna: I'll miss you too, Mama. And with that, they hugged each other on account of their motherly and daughterly love. Emerald: This is gonna be so sweet. Princess Twila: I know. Well, off we go. And so, the Night Express took off as Yuna and her friends waved their goodbyes to their families. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225